Talk:World Micronational Alliance
Membership To join, please leave a message on Rsmall1413's talk page or send an e-mail to warcouncil@gmx.com with the subject "WMA". YAMO YAMO. Secundomia 16:42, April 28, 2010 (UTC) :Got it in one there :P :Incidentally, why not join an existing one rather than start your own, like the OAM, GUM or LoSS? A-One 08:12, April 30, 2010 (UTC) Maybe i will accept with the firts one. Thanks. How can I do to join? :online application form.--Secundomia 21:26, April 30, 2010 (UTC) : :We will be happy to join Vitcash 03:01, August 16, 2010 (UTC) ''' ' :''Sure, as Secretary General I'm happy to have helped your nation and please join our forum for more informations. - Ascaron (Alexander Virgili) ::This organization is definitely NOT YAMO.HolySalanianEmpire 16:03, August 16, 2010 (UTC) :::How? § A-One § 06:10, August 17, 2010 (UTC) ::::Yes, how? ::::--Secundomia (talk),( ),(blog),( ) 14:29, August 17, 2010 (UTC) ::::As I had to explain to Phil Fish, this organization, though similar to others, is far more organized and has achieved a level of success that many only dream of. Also, meaning no offense, I have found it is a much more friendly and open group than others, such as the GUM, OAM, etc., which have ignored the Empire for over two years. Some people seem to think that just because a micronation or micronational organization is relatively new and hasn't fully developed that it is not serious or useless. Many long-time micronationalists see newcomers as annoyances or obstacles. It is the Empire's policy to embrace nations/organizations that have been rejected by others, because we know what rejection feels like.HolySalanianEmpire 16:10, August 17, 2010 (UTC) ::::: Seriously? In what way is it more organised? And how has it achieved a level of any measurable sucess if it only has six members? And, the Holy Salanian Empire needs to give in an application form before it can complain about being ignored. ::::: Aldrich Lucas talk contributions 06:29, August 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::: 1. I meant other organizations considered to be YAMO. ::::: 2. The Alliance now has 9 members, and is continuing to grow. We recieved more publicity after our attempt at negotiations in the Second War for Victoria, in which we convinced both sides to talk. ::::: 3. The Empire has applied to any major micronational organization it could find.HolySalanianEmpire 13:48, August 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::: You can say all, also that the Alliance is YAMO, it's the same. It's useless continue to talk about it. Ascaron :Err..I wouldn't call your alliance 'friendly'. If I'm not very much mistaken, one of your members told me to "go away and leave us alone" when I recently posted there (perhaps not in so many words). Nor would I called it 'open' - about half of the sub-fora are unviewable to anybody who is not a member nation. Also, the Holy Salanian Empire has never applied for OAM membership, and the OAM hasn't even existed for a year yet, which may explain why we "ignored" you for the past two years. § A-One § 00:51, August 19, 2010 (UTC) : :TO ALL MEMBERS OF THE WMA. They can call us YAMO, they can call us useless, WHAT DOES IT MATTER? We know we aren't, and their words can't make it true.HolySalanianEmpire 11:50, August 19, 2010 (UTC) :: Indeed. Because micronations who have been around for weeks or months shouldn't listen to the advice of those who have been around for longer. What does this micronational orgnanisation aim to achieve that the OAM hasn't already done? And as half the fora is unviewable to myself, I would have no way of knowing how much you've achieved. Hence I should make an informed decision from what knowledge I have. My conclusion? YAMO. : Aldrich Lucas talk contributions 11:58, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Alright people, calm down. I, for one, don't feel like insulting the WMA as I simply don't see why it shouldn't be labelled as a YAMO. Don't mistake my words, I'm just analysing what I see with my eyes and under a critical position: the first 2 articles of the WMA charter show clearly that, YAMO or not, the WMA has the same exact aims that more or less all Unions in the micronational world, as they all try to settle disputes, develop friendship, promote co-operation, etc. The last 4 points of the 2 articles, however, are technically impossible to achieve in the micronational world. The WMA tries to promote respect for human rights and tries to reduce armaments; nevertheless, it participated in the Second War for Victoria (which, I must remember, was not even possible due to the absence of the AMU in the talks) and therefore has shown interest in a micronational conflict (I don't see this as constructive). Also, human rights cannot be discussed by micronations, as if I tortured someone, it wouldn't be the St.Charlian police to intervene, but rather the Italian one; I hope everyone agrees with me on that one. xD Concluding, I'm personally happy to see that there is a union that unites microstates under a banner, however, I don't see why the same micronations don't just do the same in existing organisations with more experienced members inside (as the only thing I've seen of the WMA right now is medals, really). --Cajak [★MicroWiki Admin★] 12:13, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Just you wait. HolySalanianEmpire 23:14, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Alliance? Would anybody a member of the Wma be allies with me? M.J.K. 21:37, August 18, 2010 (UTC)